Midnight Dust
by Scarlet Vamptastic
Summary: “Aww but I like Eddie it’s much cuter. But then again Edward is sexier.” She was now standing in front of my desk her finger tracing circles on my chest aimlessly. If my heart could beat I’m sure it would be beating at a ridiculous speed."
1. Tease

**Midnight Dust**

**Chapter One: ****Two Months**

**Prologue **

_Here was a rare sight for the small town of Forks; I could see clusters of stars glittering in contrast to the blackened sky. I found that I could sit here forever despite the crisp cool night air as long as he stayed here with me, simply stargazing._

"_They're beautiful." Was my offhand remark._

"_They are." he agreed before pausing and moving closer towards me so that his face was only an inch away, so close I could feel his cool breath on my face._

"_I like to call them Midnight Dust. You see how they're spread across the sky, lighting up the night like burning dust. Glorious. However, compared to you they are __nothing__." His voice was like honey, so smooth. His golden eyes were bottomless pools of love. I felt selfish, I wanted him. Body and soul I wanted him. And not only did I want him, I __**needed**__him. Like food or oxygen, he was essential to my very existence._

**Bella's Point of View**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock's shrieks informing me that it was the start of a new day. When I reached out to turn it off I discovered that a pale hand had beaten me to it. An involuntary smile spread across my face and I turned around on my bed to face my fiancé smiling that crooked smile that made my heart race. He smirked as he listened to my misbehaving heart and leaned in to place a kiss on my lips.

It began slow and sweet but of course my eighteen year old girl hormones took control of the situation. I weaved my hands into his silky bronze hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. For once he didn't pull away but instead licked my lips earning him a small gasp of surprise from me. He took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. For precious seconds I was stunned as he caressed the inside of my mouth with his skilled tongue. My state of shocked surprise didn't last for long and soon we were fighting for dominance. I didn't even realize that he was on top of me until I felt his cool hands traveling up my waist, setting the skin ablaze and making me shudder in delight.

Unfortunately my sides weren't the only things on fire. My lungs were protesting at the lack of oxygen and I heard Charlie calling my name from down stairs, we quickly broke apart. I was certain that my face now more closely resembled a tomato than a human girl. His smirk certainly didn't help matters. _What has gotten into him?_ I decided it probably didn't matter.

"I-I'll be back, human minute." I was surprised I was able to talk. I quickly grabbed my toiletries and exited the room to the bathroom, not bothering to turn around and see his arrogant smirk. I escaped the room in the hopes that I would be able to recover from that quite literally _mind-blowing_ kiss.

"Yeah Char- dad I'm up, you can go now." I yelled in the hall room. Yet another issue on my mind..._I really need to tell Charlie._

"Oh, okay just making sure. See you later Bells." Charlie called before heading to work in his cruiser. I hastily made my way into the shower. The hot water felt so incredible, I didn't want to get out.

I smiled as I looked down at my ring. God it didn't feel real. Me, Isabella Marie Swan, engaged to the most gorgeous man –vampire rather- in existence. It was so unbelievable -only a year ago I didn't believe in getting marriage before thirty! I sighed and finished up in the shower, wrapping myself in a towel before brushing my teeth and putting on a white button up shirt leaving a few buttons undone so my midnight blue spaghetti strap shirt was showing and into black skinny jeans. Yeah I had finally caved into Alice's shopping and make-over trips, they weren't so bad if I ignored the unnecessary and excessive amounts of money she spent on me.

I quickly blow dried my waist long brown hair, wondering whether I should cut it or just trim the ends, before putting it in a high pony tail. Grabbing my jacket, my backpack and a breakfast bar I headed out the door making sure to lock it. I then looked up to see a silver Volvo waiting for me in the drive, _as usual_.

"Good morning love you look bewitching as always." His velvet voice always made me smile, especially when he was saying such lovely things. He was wearing a fitted grey V-neck sweater -just tight enough to see his perfectly toned abs- and dark jeans; you could tell they were designer. _Damn Cullens and their seemingly endless funds._

"Well good morning to you too." I blushed, realizing that I had sat there drinking him in without response. He chuckled, stroking my heated cheek and leaned towards me to place a chaste kiss on the corner of my jaw.

"Tease" I mumbled, pouting, making his chuckle turn to full blown laughter as he sped off to school.

**Edward's Point of View**

I stood by Bella's side an irritated growl building low in my chest as I was forced to listen to Mike Newton's vile thoughts about _my_ Bella.

_Bella looks so hot today, I wonder if I should ask her to the movies this Friday, I'll wait until Cullen leaves. _

Sometimes I really wished I couldn't hear what people were thinking but I wouldn't let those thoughts get me into a bad mood. Of course it was fairly difficult to get me in a bad mood these days. Practically impossible in fact, after all in only two months Bella was going to marry me, she had chosen me over that _dog_ Jacob Black and all normal, _human_ men. I mean seriously I'm a monster, what could I give her other than an eternity of being damned? Of course her choice was insane. Other than the fact that I could kill her in less than a second and could kill her without expending more energy than it took a human to pop a soap bubble, and was a vicious bloodsucking vampire, I was also a hormonal teenager at my most basic level. I mean what I was _thinking_ this morning?! I was _so close_ to taking her right then and there.

"Edward! _Edward_! Are you all right?" Her warm soft hand was on my face trying to get my attention and her endless brown eyes –so full of concern- were distracting me with their intensity. Oh _God,_ she smelt _so_ good and she was _so_ beautiful. It was like she was designed to be my ultimate temptation –in every way.

"Oh," I said, realizing I had yet to answer her. "I'm all right; I think I should go hunting with Jasper after school though." A sudden sadness flitted across her face. _Why_? God the only mind I can't read just has to be hers. The _one_ person I desire to understand more than any other in this world just _has_ to be the only mystery. It was aggravating.

"How long will you be gone?" _Oh, that's why_, I realized sheepishly, _I swear I'm losing it_.

"Don't worry love." I told her sweetly, trying to convey all my adoration for her with my words "I'll be back tomorrow night I promise. I'm not leaving until after school anyway. I'll make sure Alice stays with you." I looked her in the eyes to reassure her and let her see for herself that I wasn't lying.

I would have continued my assurances except for the fact that she did something that completely diverted my attention.

She breathed deeply, slowly inhaling and exhaling which caused her chest to rise and fall. The glorious movement of her succulent breasts was maddening! This added to my conviction that this woman would be the death of me. She enjoys teasing me and does it far too often -she _must_ be aware of how she affects me.

I could feel myself caving as the hint of a blush bloomed in her cheeks. I selfishly devoured her lips, crashing my own down on hers_. Stop it! Enough! There are only _two_ months left, I can wait until then. Think of her soul! _Just as I began to calm myself down her hands wrapped around my neck and she pulled herself closer to me and I could feel her breasts crushed against my chest. I was filled with over whelming desire. Slamming her up against a locker in order to leave my hands free to travel her body, under her tight, revealing clothes that my evil, wonderful pixie sister bought for her, gripping her skin far too gently for my liking.

I plunged my tongue wildly in her mouth while my left hand reached up to grope her breast. I was so caught up in the amazing sensations and the way this little minx made me feel that I completely missed the approach of our principal.

"Isabella Swan! Edward Cullen! Detention!" The principal was practically screaming in outrage at our little display. His thoughts indicated that he felt detention was far too lenient for us and he was simply waiting for an excuse to do worse.

_Shit._ This was going to be a long two months.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not the characters nor the books the credit gos to Stephanie Meyer. I just created this FICTION!**

**Beta and re-worded by**: **Phantom-writer3739 **[Awesome-est Beta ever]

**Playlist: **Muse- Hysteria

reviews make my day!


	2. Detention

**Midnight Dust**

**Chapter two****: Detention**

**Bpov.**

Could Ms. Summers have any worse timing?

"Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen **detention**! During your lunch period, now hurry and get to class **now.**" I could feel the heat radiating from my checks as I must have been blushing bright red, I noticed glaring at Edwards's hands that were still under my shirt. _Oh god, kill me now!_ Edward then quickly moved away from me, with a look of what... anger? This is one of those times when I wished I knew how to read people's minds.

"We better get to class." He almost whispered as he began to walk away, leaving me **very** confused as always.

**Epov.**

_Shit shit shit. _What the hell is wrong with me…I practically tackled her, not to mention got us both detention. It's getting harder every day I'm with her to keep control. I quickly walked to my English honors class, earning a few stares as I apologized to the teacher for being late. During class my thoughts began to drift away to Bella, we had agreed to wait for sex until we were married, well actually that was my idea but I have to keep it that way. I just wish she wouldn't be so damn tempting all the time! Like last night she had to have known I was perched on the window as she dressed into her pajamas!

_Flashback_

_I went to Bella's window I bit earlier than usual, the moment I landed on her window seal I saw her coming from the bathroom in nothing but a towl her hair was dripping and the moonlight shined on her revieled pale skin, making her glow. She looked like a goddess, I doubt even Rosalie could match her._

"Mr. Cullen what do you think?" _great could things get worse?_

"Surly you were paying attention were you not?"

"**Dinggggggggggggggg**" before Mr. Smith could say anything else I quickly rushed out the door to _detention_.

**Bpov.**

I began to walk to the detention room, but before I reached the door Jessica cut me off.

"So I noticed a ring on your finger, care to explain?" _Oh shit I forgot to take it off this morning. Think Bella think!_

"Oh hey Jess, yeah the chief gave it to me as an early graduation gift. It was my grandmother's. Do you like it?"

"You had me going when I noticed it in Trig, I thought Edward had proposed or something!"

"Oh don't be stupid Jess, I'm only eighteen. Pulse you'd be the first to know, well besides my parents, that I was getting married." I didn't look like she bought it but she smiled and began to walk to lunch. As I walked into the room Mr. P was sitting at his desk sleeping with his mouth open_ eww_. Edward looked like he had been there the minuet the bell ring which he most likely was. He looked up and smiled at me as I sat at the desk next to him.

"I can't believe you got me detention, you ruined my perfect record." He whispered in a mocking tone.

"What about you! You ruined mine also!" I whispered a bit louder then I should of as Mr. P woke up, drewl running down his lips.

"No talking, I'm going to get lunch. Don't think about leaving." I noticed Edward roll his eyes making me laugh.

"So what brings you here to detention?" Edward looked at me with an irritated look.

"As if you don't know Bella." A smirk then graced his perfect face.

"Well I do have a bad memory, care to remind me?" Score one for me! I'm beginning to like this new found confidence.

"No" he said stubbornly. Okay I can still do this.

"Awww why not Eddie?" He stared at me as I pouted my lips, I heard him scoff as I said his new _nickname_ and I noticed his bright topaz eyes darken.

**EPOV**

Why did she have to do that? This time I would not give in.

"Bella my name is Edward, E.D.W.A.R.D not _Eddie_ okay." Stay calm I can do this. Don't give in.

"Aww but I like Eddie it's much cuter. But then again Edward is sexier." She was now standing in front of my desk her finger tracing circles on my chest aimlessly. If my heart could beat I'm sure it would be beating at a ridiculous speed. That's all it took just one touch of her warm skin to set me off. Before she could blink I had her laying on the two desks with me on top of her as our lips engaged in yet another fiery kiss and for the third time today my hands traveled up her shirt towards her oh-so-soft and plump breast as her hands rubbed up and down my back making my skin burn. I then turned my attention to the crook of her neck as I began to kiss it she quietly moaned. It was a good thing I was paying attention to my surrounding this time. Mr. P returned to find us sitting casually at our desks.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not the characters nor the books the credit gos to Stephanie Meyer. I just created this FICTION!**

**Beta and re-worded by**: **Phantom-writer3739 **[Awesome-est Beta ever]

**Playlist: **Adema - Giving In

Reviews make my day!


	3. Shopping with Alice

**Midnight Dust**

**Chapter Three****: Shopping with Alice**

**BPOV**

Biology was very awkward, it was a movie day and all I could think of was what happened during detention. Edward was sitting next to me his hands fisted as he rested on his arms oblivious to everything, lost in his own thoughts. Things have been very confusing lately. I've had so much on my mind; thinking of how I'm going to tell Charlie and Renee about the wedding, were the hell Jacob is and when he'll come back, and this whole sexual frustration stuff! It wasn't so out of character for me to over react when Edward kisses me but for him to do so was a major event, my god we've never even had an open mouthed kiss until recently. And his _eyes_…I've noticed that they've darkened day by day and that there are ruby colored rings forming around the topaz. I sighed and began to rub my temples. This slight action was all it took to snap Edward out of his reverie.

"What's wrong?" he whispered concernedly. _Oh I don't know Edward, how about we start with you and your PMS? Or are all vampires this bi-polar? Seriously one second you're all sexy and seductive then the next moment you're angry and frustrated!_ Thank god he couldn't hear my thoughts. I'd love to talk to him about his freaky mood swings but I'd prefer a more private setting and –frankly- I really appreciate the opportunity to word it better. Somehow I don't think Edward would be appreciative of me telling him he was acting like an overly hormonal girl.

"Nothing," I lied, "I'm just tired and I remembered something." I whispered back.

"What?" he asked looking concerned.

"You said that Alice is going to _babysit _me" I said disgustedly, "which means I'm going _shopping_." 'Shopping' fell from my lips like a curse. I love Alice, I really do, but there is only so much shopping one girl can take –especially if she has a low tolerance for people spending money on her. He eyed me suspiciously.

His next words called me out on my omission and half lies. "There's more that you're not telling me." I swallowed nervously. _Where's the bell when you need it!_ I thought in despair while trying to think up some believable lie or some sort of half truth. "Well what is it?" he was definitely getting more frustrated by the second. He hated when I didn't tell him things.

"We need to tell Charlie and Renee this weekend." He continued to stare at me with narrowed eyes, obviously trying to read my face –or perhaps get a glimpse into my freaky brain.

He gave up. "I agree," his voice was so low only I could hear him "we should tell Charlie Sunday and then call Renee, Alice has been driving me insane! She keeps throwing wedding plans at me -it'll be a relief to add some certainty to the event to keep her happy. But there is something else you're not saying Isabella." He was doing it again, his eyes burning into mine. _Urgh! How I hate you Edward and your damned dazzling abilities!_

_But oh, how I love you!_

My lips parted involuntarily as I stared into his smoldering eyes and I had trouble thinking. All I knew was that Edward wanted answers from me –and in that moment I was totally convinced: what Edward wanted, Edward gets. Just as I was about to tell him Mr. Banner interrupted, pausing the movie and cutting across the sudden silence.

"All right then class, on Monday you will be given a quiz on what you've just seen. Have a great weekend everyone." We quickly gathered up our books and silently walked out of the class room, Edward pulled me aside as soon as we got out of ear shot.

He sighed frustratedly and pushed a hand through his messy bronze locks "Listen Bella; I want you to just…stay out of trouble for me while I'm gone, okay? Please? Just…stay with Alice. When I get back we can talk about what's bothering you. And Bella-" his eyes narrowed and he told me very deliberately, "we _will_ be discussing it." He sighed and smiled crookedly, a lingering sadness in his eyes as he softly said "I love you." He leaned in and softly kissed me. It was a sweet kiss; chaste and full of nothing but love.

"Love you more." I was almost crying –it was almost pathetic how dependent I was on him- I couldn't bear the thought of us being apart for a full twenty-four hours! He laughed sadly with me.

"Doubt it." He sighed again and said softly "I hate leaving you." He kissed me one last time, smiled and left.

Shockingly enough, despite the fact that I didn't have Edward to look forward to, Gym went by relatively quickly and I only tripped _once_. As soon as I began to walk to the parking lot I noticed Alice leaning against my truck with a huge grin on her face as I began to walk reluctantly towards her. _Maybe I can run for it._ I mused, smiling slightly. As if _I_ could outrun a vampire.

"Oh Bella darling come here, I have a surprise for you!" her musical voice chimed out. It was amazing how villainous that beautiful voice could sound. As if she was a vampire in a horror movie trying to convince her poor victim to open their window or some other thing that would lead to their inevitable demise. I laughed internally at that. I would have to tell Emmett that; he'd get a real kick out of it. I smiled cheerfully at her, my happiness restored at the sight of my best friend and soon-to-be sister –despite the horrors I knew she had in store for me- and met her at my truck.

"Shopping time!" She called gleefully, just as I had suspected. "I had a vision and you're going to need a few things…" Before I could begin to form even the weakest semblance of a protest -which I knew would do me no good but which for the sake of my conscience I had to do anyway- she held her hand up and began to take me to task.

"Before you say no or come up with an excuse let me explain." She then led me to her car leaving mine behind for one of the other Cullens to pick up later.

I was more than a little suspicious; it was rare that Alice felt the need to come up with an explanation for one of 'our' shopping expeditions. "Alice," I began ominously, "what is this about? Explain. _Now_." It came out a little harsher than I had intended and I felt slightly guilty but decided to save my apologies for a later time –like _after_ she'd explained.

"Sheesh Bella! Chill! No need to flip out! Like I said, I had a vision and I can't really tell you but you need to trust me and just go with the flow. Come on, put on your seatbelt –we're going shopping!" I was still looking at her dubiously and she saw and rolled her eyes. "Bella, _trust_ me. I'm Alice!" It was impossible to maintain my current state if irritation with those wide golden Cullen eyes and that uniquely Alice pout aimed at me. If I could but capture the force of the Cullen eyes –and lips- and bottle it, I'd have a weapon of mass destruction in my hands.

What could I do? I sighed and capitulated, smiling wryly at my favorite Cullen girl.

**Alice-POV**

It was time to take thing in to my own hands since Edward and Bella obviously won't. My poor Jazz nearly passed out at lunch today from their emotions! And he's a _vampire_! I really don't care if Edward thinks it's dangerous or if Bella misguidedly thinks they both want to wait for the wedding. I've looked ahead and Edward doesn't kill or hurt her, neither of them will get mad and they both find it highly agreeable. They will _so_ thank me later.

**BPOV**

I was definitely in trouble, so, _so_ deep in trouble…but how could I say no to her unbelievably cute vampire eyes? _Ugh_, just when I thought I was used to shopping. We were in the Seattle mall; I reluctantly followed Alice until I saw where she had taken me and stopped dead.

"_Mary Alice Whitlock-Cullen!_There is _no_ way in hell I'm going in there with you!" I whisper-snarled furiously at her as I stared at the scary big pink letters that read 'Victoria's secret'.

She looked half guilty. "Well, _technically_ you can refuse and walk away, but you see you don't _really_ have a choice. When you and Edward left the house this morning I snuck into your room and burned all your bras, panties and pajamas." It took me every ounce of will power I possessed not to strangle her. Not that it would have any affect on her but it might scare some of the passers by.

She looked at me smiling brightly. _Damn evil pixie-pire. _"Well are you coming in our not?" Her voice was sugary sweet as she asked. I snorted, as if she didn't already know! I stomped childishly behind my tormentor.

"All right so what size are you?" She eyed me up and down, making me blush terribly. Why did she even have to do this? She's seen me naked before and vampires have photographic memories. I think she was just doing it to look more human –and consequently embarrass me. I nearly growled.

"34C" I told her coolly, "and small in everything else." Despite my tone I was painfully aware of the fact that I must be blushing as she smiled at me. She immediately went to work throwing things left, right and center for me to try on. I dragged myself into the dressing room and looked at myself despondently in the three way mirror. Why didn't I just tattoo _pushover_ onto my forehead?

"_Alice!_**"** I shrieked, scandalized, as I held up a midnight blue corset with black lace and skimpy looking lace panties. "What the hell is _this_?!" I practically threw it at her, and her smile didn't even falter.

"Well you need pajamas don't you?" I began to hyperventilate in fear and anger. Did she _really_ think I'd be comfortable sleeping in that? It was a _corset_ for crying out loud! No one wore those to _sleep_! They wore them for their boyfriends to take off them! Edward would _not_ appreciate this! Or even worse –he'd appreciate it too _much_. _What the _hell_ is she up to?_ I wondered angrily, we had enough trouble restraining ourselves without _this_. Despite my furious protests we left the store with five big pink striped bags in hand, I didn't even bother looking at the price tags. I wasn't even going to _wear_ them. I'd rather sleep in jeans and I'm sure Edward could give me his shirt. It would be far more comfortable than a _corset_. Gah!

After the terrible trial of Victoria's Secret and the incumbent skimpy lingerie that _dear_ Alice expected me to wear in place of my pajamas –and I knew they had a line of _decent_ sleepwear that she hadn't seen fit to allow me to buy- Alice led me to a hair salon. I glared once more at my so called _best friend. _The hair stylist pushed me into a chair as Alice told her what to do with _my_ hair. Admittedly she could see the future and see what would look the best but still! It was _my_ hair which I would probably end up living with for eternity –shouldn't I at least get a say? Something was definitely up; Alice was usually very good about allowing me choices –except when it came to going shopping that is.

I replayed her voice in my head and thought about what she had told the hairdresser to do "She needs more body to her hair" she'd told the woman "and some bangs. But don't cut it short, it looks better long." I decided I would like the hair style and it would have been something I would have agreed to anyway. Alice had probably foreseen my answers and just gone ahead and done what I would have agreed to. Still, usually she would have still asked me. My eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Alice," I said with gritted teeth "can you _please_ tell me what this is about? I'm not Edward you know."

She rolled her eyes and sighed as if I were being particularly dense. "Well it's rather obvious isn't it?" Perhaps to her, I was still waiting on the explanation. She saw the look I was giving her and hurriedly explained "You do realize that you and Edward have been driving poor Jazz crazy with all your tension." Oh. _Now_ I get it. _Yow! Poor Jasper_.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't realize, I, we, just sorry." Then I realized something. "And this is going to _help_? How?" All that would happen was that Edward would spontaneously combust. Or he would behave badly and we would _both_ spontaneously combust.

"Oh don't be silly Bella it's not your guy's fault, I'm just trying to _assist_ you guys." Realization dawned on me. _Ugh great. Alice is trying to get me laid. Wow, I really didn't see that one coming._ The hair dresser who had been studiously ignoring our conversation finally twirled me around and I gasped at my hair.

It was gorgeous! It was cut to where the top was slightly cropped and it was a bit choppy at the ends but it looked great. I had never styled my hair before and I actually had bangs**. **

"Alice you did well." I smiled at my reflection actually pleased with myself. Then I turned around and faced her, frowning. I waited until we'd left the salon before opening my mouth to tell her why this was a _very_ bad idea but she –of course- already knew and beat me to the punch.

"Listen Bella, you're wrong. Edward doesn't _really_ want to wait. He was just messed up when he told you that. He was afraid that you'd back out of the wedding but he's not afraid any more. Only respect for you and your wishes keeps him from ravishing you. So just go with it okay? It all turns out well in the end.

I thought about it and smiled.

I had to trust her –she was Alice.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not the characters nor the books the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. I just created this FICTION!**

**Beta and re-worded by**: **Phantom-writer3739 **[Awesome-est Beta ever]

**Links to haircut and corset on profile**

**Playlist: **eh none for this chap.

reviews make my day!


	4. Dinner Reservations?

**Midnight Dust**

**Chapter four: Dinner Reservations?**

**BPOV**

"Ugh! _Ali-ice!_"I whined, "Can you please, please, _please_ just leave me alone? I'm not even going out today!" I saw her expression and winced _uh oh… lecture time._

"Honestly Bella!" She said as she stomped her little pixy foot in annoyance "Were you dropped on your head as a baby? I mean _seriously_ what kind of girl doesn't like to get dolled up?" _uh, me?_ "Besides," she added smugly, "Edward will be home in an hour and I made dinner reservations for the two of you."

"But Alice!" as soon as I tried to begin to complain for the billionth time in twenty-four hours I was attacked with a little black dress. _Eep!_

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you complain one more time I'm going to tie you to a chair and make you watch the shopping network all day!" I gulped nervously "Now go get dressed and _don't_ mess up your curls or make-up!" For such a small person she could be unbelievably intimidating. Maybe this was how people felt about Napoleon. I glared helplessly at her and with as much dignity as I could muster strolled slowly out the enormous bathroom and to Edward's room. _Our room now_ I reminded myself.

Yes I did say it was now my room as well. Edward had rearranged his room where there was now another unnecessary addition to the place. As if the king sized bed wasn't enough there was now a big –_huge_ would actually be a better word- dresser already filled with my new clothes courtesy of Pixie Co.

I sighed and resisted the urge to flop down onto said bed. I don't know why he even bothered with the bed it's not like we use it for anything. Well, anything interesting. I sighed and slipped the dress over my new midnight blue laced bra and panties –courtesy of Alice. I stepped back to look in the mirror and gasped. I looked _beautiful_! I had never seen why everyone else seemed to say that or what Edward saw in me, I was nothing special. But in _this_ dress I _was_!

It was a marvel of midnight satin. It was strapless hugged my curves just right with a blue silk ribbon a couple of shades darker that cinched in the dress right under my bust. It was just the right length too, stopping an inch above my knees, long enough to be modest and comfortable and short enough to reveal my pale legs. My skin _glowed_ against the dark fabric. I looked…radiant.

It was beautiful. Too much obviously but I couldn't bring myself to protest against it. I let out a half hearted protest all the same. "Alice," I called, knowing she'd hear me even though she wasn't in the room, "don't you think this is a bit much? Where exactly are we going for dinner?"

Instead of Alice's silver bells replying honeyed velvet caressed my ears. "An Italian restaurant in Port Angels." His lips brushed against the shell of my ear as his arms snaked around my waist. "You remember; the one where we had our first _date_. It's been remodeled since we were there last." He breathed in deeply and his voice dropped to low murmur. "You look divine my love. Aphrodite pales in comparison to your beauty. Your skin is the moon, your dress the night sky. All that is left is the midnight dust." He swung something around my neck deftly and spun me to face the mirror. I gasped in shock as I took in the fabulous diamond necklace around my neck. "They're on loan from the sprite." He said, cutting off the protest on my lips. It was beautiful.

**EPOV**

I came home early already dressed for my dinner plans. As I walked into mine and Bella's room my jaw nearly dropped to the floor as I saw my gorgeous Bella twirling before the mirror in a pretty blue dress. I _liked_ that dress. It flaunted her curves and had a low décolletage to show off the milky skin of her breasts. I leaned against the wall staring at her with hungry eyes as fantasies of our _much anticipated_ wedding night played through my mind. Sadly Alice's thoughts interrupted me.

_What, are you going to just stare at her all night?_ We then had a glaring contest.

"Staring at her is a lot safer than going near her right now." I growled too low for Bella to hear. "Give me a minute unless you want to see that little dress in shreds."

"Alice," she called "don't you think this is a bit much? Where exactly are we going for dinner?" Her voice held a touch of wistfulness as she continued to admire herself in the mirror. _No._ I thought sourly. _Knowing Bella she's probably admiring the dress._ Whatever. That thought was enough to ground me to reality. _She wants to wait._ I reminded myself.

"An Italian restaurant in Port Angels." My lips brushed against the shell of her ear as my arms snaked around her waist. "You remember; the one where we had our first _date_." I emphasized the word thinking about the circumstances that meeting had been under. The differences between then and now. How I'd been so terrified she'd pull away from me. "It's been remodeled since we were there last." I breathed in deeply, she smelt divine and I could feel my voice dropping a few octaves as I murmured. "You look divine my love. Aphrodite pales in comparison to your beauty. Your skin is the moon, your dress the night sky. All that is left is the midnight dust." I swung the diamond necklace I'd bought around her neck deftly and spun her to face the mirror to admire her against me. _Err…Allow her to admire it._ She gasped in shock –_of course-_ obviously about to complain about the cost. "They're on loan from the sprite." I told her quickly to cut off the protest I could see her about to make. I'd buy Alice one just like it if she'd keep her mouth shut.

She quickly turned and kissed me hard, her hot, soft lips molding themselves around my own. I was startled just as I usually was when she kissed me. My barriers fell for an instant as all I could take in was that Bella, dressed in very little and looking sexier than usual was pushing up against me. My hands were travelling to the back of her dress and…

"_Edward don't you dare even _think_ about what you're thinking about. You're going to kill me! Can't you save that for when I'm alone with Alice?"_ Ugh Jasper…mood killer. I really didn't want to think of my little sister that way. Bella pulled away and smiled innocently at me. _So pure, so innocent, so perfect…_

"I missed you." Her heart was racing and it was racing for me. Just hearing that was an aphrodisiac. She has no idea what she does to me. _Beautiful, beautiful Bella._

"I missed you too sweetheart." I murmured into the crook f her neck before reluctantly releasing her. "Shall we go?" I asked her as I offered her my arm. She took it with her sweetest smile and I escorted her down.

As we began to walk out the front door Alice _evil, scheming pixie _called to us from up stairs. "You two have fun!" In her most smug, _I know something you don't know_ voice. I couldn't hear anything from her mind except for all the latest dresses she was going to buy for Bella. I could feel my venom rushing downwards and tried desperately to shut her out. _Damn annoying little pixie_.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing not the characters nor the books the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. I just created this FICTION!

**Beta and re-worded by**: **Phantom-writer3739 **[Awesome-est Beta ever] the whole necklace thing was her idea and witting.

**Links of dress on page.**

**Playlist: ****Nine Inch Nails Closer To God**

Reviews make my day!


	5. Midnight Dust

**Midnight Dust**

**Chapter five: Midnight Dust**

**Bpov**

We arrived at the restaurant in about twenty minutes with Edward's driving. Considering that it was an hour and fifteen minute journey I was pretty certain that I would have been screaming my head off if anyone else had been behind the wheel. Even with Edward's superhuman reflexes I felt a little uneasy. I really doubt my ability to ever get used to driving at this speed. The restaurant had definitely changed since the last time we were here, it was no longer a simple little restaurant that served pasta and pizza and marketed itself as Italian. It was a classy five star restaurant with real Italian food and ambiance. There was a jazz band, a dark wooden dance floor that was being put to use by many amorous couples while the tables had fine china with gold plated edges that shone in candle light. It was all very romantic_. _

Edward guided me towards the hostess. "We have dinner reservations under Cullen." His urbane voice shook me out of my daze. I noticed with dissatisfaction that although the quality of décor might have changed the staff had not. We were met with exactly the same hostess as the last time we were here. She had apparently recognized us and was, I noticed with barely repressed fury, currently ogling _my_ fiancé.

"Oh yes!" came her sickly sweet bitchy ass voice "Right this way." As she directed us to our table I noticed her glaring back at me. _I'm going to kill this bitch!_ I was so sick and tired of girls hitting on my Edward and how he supposedly never noticed! We finally reached our table. Just in time too. I was contemplating actions that might have gotten blood on my pretty dress. It was amazing how associating with Edward had turned me from a normally balanced and pacifistic person to a jealous mass of homicidal urges on occasion. _Huh. I guess bloodlust is contagious._

"Your waiter will be here shortly if you need _anything_ don't hesitate to let me know." I noticed her wink at Edward before she left. I folded my arms across my chest and pouted like a child. Of course my ever observant fiancée could tell something was wrong within a heartbeat. _But apparently not observant enough to tell when every skank and her slutty soul mate sister come by and practically _throw_ themselves at him willing to cater to his every fantasy regardless of whether I'm with him or not._

"What's wrong love?" He asked, concerned. I did another mental eye roll.

I glared at him and said in an acerbic tone more suited to Rosalie than myself "_As if_ you didn't hear that girls thoughts." I noticed his lips twitch and my glare grew more pronounced. I had a sudden surge of sympathy for Rose.

Obviously Mr. Observant saw this. In his most coaxing tones he tried to tease me out of my sudden conniption fit. "Aw _come on_ Bella! Even after I've told you that I wanted to spend eternity with you, you still doubt my love." He mimicked my pout and I couldn't help the quivery little half smile that came to my lips. I looked up at him and sighed before giving voice to my real problem.

"I'm still waiting to wake up from this dream." I admitted softly to him, staring down at the table cloth.

His marble fingers gently tugged my chin up to make me look at him but I kept my eyes stubbornly downcast. "Bella…" He sighed and my heart broke a little at the sound of his pain. "What do I have to do to prove myself to you?" his voice was desperate and pleading and the guilt that filled me then was all consuming. An angel shouldn't hurt.

I immediately rushed to reassure him but without lying. "Nothing Edward. It's just me being stupid again. It's just that sometimes I can't help but think why me? Why do you love _me_? I'm so flawed; I'm about as graceful as an elephant navigating an obstacle course made of fine bone china, I'm not gorgeous like Rosalie-or even that stupid bitch of a hostess…I'm just…_me_ just normal and ordinary, nothing special." My attempts to blow this off and reassure him had backfired miserably; I could feel tears welling up as I spoke. I half expected him to see how right I was and just walk away. But of course he was Edward. He wouldn't do that. Instead he took my hands in his, startling me slightly. His other reached up to delicately wipe away the tears that had hardly even had a chance to fall.

"Isabella," his voice was soft and sweet, his sincere eyes the color of molten honey "I love you because you saved me from myself, you saved me from the pain of loneliness, and you have brought me to life. Ask anyone in our family. You are special in so many ways and if _beautiful_ cannot be used to describe you it is only because it's the grossest understatement. You are the most magnificent, glorious, enchanting, captivating _wonderful _woman in the world. _Please_," his voice broke a little on the word "_stop_ doubting yourself, stop doubting _me_. Know that I love you and that I always will. _No matter what._" My tears were falling in earnest and his free hand carefully wiped way my tears. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. The only thing that came to mind, the only thing I could think was how much I loved this man.

"I love you to Edward Cullen…always"

After I ate my dinner with Edward watching my every move with his vamptastic vision and his elbows on the table, his chin propped up by his hands, he dragged me off to the dance floor.

"Edward!" I cried laughingly, "I'm going to trip, you know I hate dancing!" He ignored my protests, instead pulling my body flush against his and one hand between my shoulder blades the other dropping dangerously low on my back. I blushed at our intimate embrace.

"Relax," he soothed "just remember it's all in the leading." His voice calmed me despite the devilish look in his eyes. As the music started up he set our pace and rather than twirling around like some couples we swayed sedately to the music.

"_Just relax now, Come on closer_

_I wanna show you_

_What I'd like to do_

_You sit back now_

_Just relax now_

_I'll take care of you__**"**_

The song was very sensual; the dancing was all very sensual. As Edwards hands roamed my back and his lips brushed my neck. My heart was racing my skin was radiating heat, the desire to be even closer was overwhelming almost unbearable.

"_Rhythmic motion_

_Raw emotion_

_Infiltrating through_

_Sweet sensations_

_Hot temptations_

_Coming over you"_

As the song ended he whispered softly into my ear. "Come Bella, I want to show you something." The world was a blur of color and distant, dimly heard conversations as he led me to the car and it seemed as if we were at our meadow in minutes. I had barely managed to get my heart under control but was lucid enough to appreciate the scene. A blanket was laid out on the ground which lowered me onto before lying down beside me. We just lay there silently in each other's arms as we stared up at the shining clusters of stars in the black sky.

Here was a rare sight for the small town of Forks; I could see clusters of stars glittering in contrast to the blackened sky. I found that I could sit here forever despite the crisp cool night air as long as he stayed here with me, simply stargazing.

"They're beautiful." Was my offhand remark.

"They are." he agreed before pausing and moving closer towards me so that his face was only an inch away, so close I could feel his cool breath on my face.

"I like to call them Midnight Dust. You see how they're spread across the sky, lighting up the night like burning dust. Glorious. However, compared to you they are nothing." His voice was like honey, so smooth. His golden eyes were bottomless pools of love. I felt selfish, I wanted him. Body and soul I wanted him. And not only did I want him, I **needed **him. Like food or oxygen, he was essential to my very existence.

"How did you know the stars would be out tonight?" I asked after a short delay.

His crooked smile came to life "A little pixie told me."

I snorted in amusement "I should have known." Darling little Alice. _Darling little Alice who kidnapped you and tortured you today…_ "Hey that reminds me!" I exclaimed, "Do you know what hell she put me through while you were gone?" I glared at him while he laughed at me.

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!_ Don't you _dare_ laugh at me! The first thing she did was to drag me shopping _then_ she made me cut my hair and _then_-"I didn't get to finish my tempestuous account of Alice's crimes because I was interrupted by Edward's lips crashing down on mine.

"You," _kiss_ "are so" _kiss _"cute" _kiss_ "when you're" _kiss_ "angry." _kiss._

The first kisses were sweet meetings of the lips as Edward made his point but last kiss was far longer. It started out soft and passionate as our tongues engaged in a dance for what felt like hours, my hands tangled in his soft silken hair and I could feel his hand slide down my back as he unzipped my dress. It felt like my senses had become heightened from prolonged contact with him and as we separated for air I noticed two things; one my dress was completely off, and I was only in my skimpy bra and panties, and the second was that Edward's eyes appeared to be growing ruby, the topaz was fading before my eyes. I didn't have time to think before we engaged in a rougher kiss that set my senses ablaze.

My mind was hazy as I tried to think through my own desire but failed miserably as I noticed my hands starting to unbutton his white shirt. What was my desire in the face of his overwhelming passion? A flickering candle to the blazing glory of the sun. I needed him with all the force of my human senses. He needed me with all the force of a vampire. He was a hundred thousand times stronger than me, faster than me. Doesn't it logically follow that his needs and desires would be on that sort of scale too?

His shirt and pants now off he unclasped my bra and began to run his tongue over my nipples he flicked them with his teeth, making me moan. I could feel heat slowly rising into my lower abdomen. I could feel him smirk against me and realized he could probably smell the reactions going on in my body. This would have at any other time embarrassed me but I couldn't concentrate because he had directed his attention to trailing kisses down my stomach was going lower and lower with each kiss, god he was _teasing_ me I realized in a sudden burst of lucidity. My saturated underwear was abruptly torn from me making me gasp in shock before moaning as he slowly pushed his finger into me, all the way in. I didn't have time to marvel at the situation before he slowly eased in a second and started stretching me and twisting them and thrusting in and out. The heat was reaching fever pitch despite the rapidly fading chill of his talented fingers. I moaned in pure need and desire.

"E-Edward." That one word broke me. In another second a torrent of words escaped me I was panting, I was pleading. I wanted him now and I couldn't wait any longer, I didn't care that it wasn't our wedding night, didn't think about him losing his control. He listened intently and as he removed his fingers from me my flood of words came to a halt and I waited with bated breath to see what he would do next. As he licked fingers all the while staring into my eyes I let out my breath in a whoosh of expelled air he smirked in amusement before his lips crashed on mine with a ferocity he's never used with me before.

It was terrific. It inspired terror but in _such_ a way... My hands traveled almost involuntarily downwards and slowly removed his boxers, making him moan as I brushed against his throbbing shaft. Something inside him snapped and without warning me he quickly penetrated through my walls, causing me to scream with agony and…pleasure? I was sick, sick and twisted if I got such pleasure from pain. _But no,_ I realized, _it's because he's inside me. Everything I ever wanted._ He didn't seem to notice my pain as he began to thrust faster and harder, it hurt so badly but the knowledge that _Edward_ was moving inside me, at one with me gave me an intense pleasure that, although not physical, was amazingly potent. I couldn't find my voice to say something even though I knew I should, but even If I did I knew he would end up leaving and tell me he knew it was a mistake and besides wasn't your first time supposed to hurt? I knew it wasn't supposed to hurt _this_ much but right then I couldn't care less.

That is, until I felt the blood trickle down my leg, amazing since I was so consumed with him and it seemed so unimportant, such an insignificant little detail. It must have been that corner of my mind that was constantly on the alert for something that would set off one of my vampires. _Oh no! Speak Bella! You have to speak up!_ He was obviously out of control as he thrust even harder into my overheated core, while his mouth and the glistening teeth came ever closer to my prone neck…

"_Edward._" I breathed out. No, that wouldn't do. I marshaled all that remained of my willpower into one single word; "Stop." It was a weak sound, my heart wasn't in it and it came out hoarse and breathy. But it did the job. He pulled away in confusion but then a dawning horror grew on his face and he jumped up and left in an instant without a word or even a glance at me.

Part of me knew that he was disgusted with himself. That he was going to be back. That he loved me _always and forever_.

That part of me was buried very deep. Pushed down by fear and pain.

The numbness and fear came back and I fell into the void I thought had healed on Edward's return.

I began to sob, alone, naked and heartbroken in the middle of the forest.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing not the characters nor the books the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. I just created this FICTION!

**Beta and re-worded by**: **Phantom-writer3739 **[Awesome-est Beta ever]

**Playlist: **Change By Deaftones and Come on Closer by Jem

Reviews make my day!


	6. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Midnight Dust**

**Chapter six: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't think. I couldn't focus. The only thing I could feel was pure unadulterated anger and self hatred. How could I lose control like that? I had hurt her, I had been about to sink my teeth into her fragile, beautiful neck, and on top of all that I had just left her, scared and alone. I slammed my fists into a forty foot oak tree causing it to crack and fall with a loud bang, I clawed at the skin on my face, and unfortunately it caused no lasting damage. I numbly grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Alice, had she seen this coming? I would kill her if she had.

"Edward," her voice was panicked as she answered "the Volturi." That was all the warning I needed. Everything else could be sorted out later. The small phone dropped from my hand as I began running back to Bella. By the time it hit the ground I was nowhere in sight.

**Bella's POV**

_He'd left me again_. It was the only thought left in my mind and it was playing on a loop. I was completely numb as I mechanically got dressed. Stiff. Cold. Unfeeling. I didn't so much ignore the slight throbbing of pain between my thighs as didn't feel it. I grabbed Edward's discarded button up shirt and put that on over mine…it was cold. I felt that much. Then reality, unable to be ignored for long, hit me full force. _He's gone. He's left me again in the middle of the forest, at midnight and _naked_!_ My body shook with my sobs, I then began to hyperventilate.

"_Dear_ Bella," a strange whispery voice crooned in my ear, "don't cry." I felt a cold presence knelling closely beside me. I knew that voice; it's the one that's haunted my dreams since Italy. I slowly looked up at the vampire called Aro. Just like last time he was wearing a long black cloak and his milky scarlet eyes pierced into mine. Shockingly I wasn't afraid.

No, I was too far gone for fear. Without Edward I simply didn't care. I just existed as pain. Edward had everything else, everything worth having was his.

"Sweet Bella." he crooned again in what he obviously thought was a convincing voice. "Come with me." I was mustering the remnants of my enthusiasm in order to refuse when he added coaxingly, "_I_ can take the pain away." He smiled triumphantly and put his pale hand out to me, certain of my acceptance. Slowly I reached out and took it. I wanted the pain to go away. To be numb and unfeeling. A zombie again.

Besides, what was the worst he could do? Kill me?

"Thank you." I told him indifferently in a cold emotionless monotone. I could hear how strange my voice sounded but I didn't care.

"Ah Bella my dear" he sighed in delight "don't thank me I should be thanking you."

Yes, death would most definitely be a blessed relief.

Do your worst Aro.

It can't be any more terrible than what _he_ has done to me.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing not the characters nor the books the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. I just created this FICTION!

**Beta and re-worded by**: **Phantom-writer3739 **[Awesome-est Beta ever]

**Playlist: ****Jay gordon- Slept so long**

**A/N:** So there you go the final version of Midnight Dust, re worded and edited in all its glory. Thank you ALL reviewers I want everyone to know that yes I have read every single review and they all make me very flattered. **Phantom-writer3739 gets a big amount of kudos, thank you oh-so-much! **For info on the possible sequel "Forgotten Lust" go to my profile.


	7. Forgotten Lust prologue

**Forgotten Lust **

**Prologue**

**Edward Cullen**

Oh fuck, that's nice…I'm going insane, didn't think vampires could go insane. I mean I didn't just here _Bella _think, I never have_ never _heard her. Why would I hear her now? Maybe because she's pregnant…oh fuck, pregnant…Fuck. I blame Emmett for my new found diction.

"Carlisle please allow me to re-introduce Isabella, my wife." _No. Not his. Never his._ Even in the mad hallucinations of my grief stricken mind it infuriated me to hear another laying claim to _my_ Bella. She didn't even _like_ being called Isabella.

Her newly found mental voice agreed with me. "_I really wish he wouldn't call me that._" She thought with considerable asperity._ "Is Bella so hard to say? You'd think after being married to me for…I don't know how long but it must be a long time he'd know how much I hate being called Isabella."_ _I_ knew how much she hated people calling her that and I never even made it to the wedding. _And she's _not_ his!_ My internal voice yelled in fury. Then my rational mind caught up with my actions and I groaned internally. I'm insane, I'm stuck in that weird human show "The Twilight Zone"; yes this is some very psychotic shit, I didn't know vampires could sleep let alone dream, how odd. Of course I'd never met a vampire who'd gone mad. Perhaps I was dead and this was hell. Yes, that made sense. This was the most terrible torture I could imagine. To see _my_ Bella with another man. A killer, someone evil. Unable to remember me.

Carlisle's voice cut through my agonized thoughts "Hello _Bella."_ he said, emphasizing her name. He too had caught Aro's disregard for her preferences and it angered him. "It's so good to see you again, you look well."

"Thank you." She said warmly, smiling genuinely at him. _Why is it that my _husband_ can't remember to call me Bella but this person I can't even remember meeting can?_ "I'm very sorry, but I…I just can't recall meeting you before. I don't even know who you are." Her confession was tinged with real sorrow. My heart broke a little more but then I saw her blush. My venom warmed, she was breathtaking normally but when she _blushed…_

Carlisle was surprised. _I wonder…perhaps she's just scared? No, she really doesn't remember. _"You don't remember me?" he asked hurt and grieved by the fact that one of his daughters –as he saw her- had lost all memory of him. "What about Edward?" he asked encouragingly. _Surely she cannot have forgotten Edward. Not entirely. Their bond is so strong…_ "Do you remember him?" He gestured to me and Bella looked down at her lap, I think meaning to hide her blush. Her hands fidgeted while still resting on the bulge. _I hate telling people I can't remember them._ She thought anguished. She looked up, taking a deep breath before her gaze flickered to meet mine and I heard her heart start to race.

"_Edward? He's the one from my dreams! Why do I keep seeing him everywhere? His eyes are so beautiful, so familiar. He is so handsome and my heart tells me it belongs to him. But how can it be his if I'm Aro's wife?" _

Before she could speak Aro interrupted smugly. "She doesn't remember _anything_ of her life Carlisle," he boasted. "absolutely nothing. We think it's because of the baby."

Alice peered around Carlisle and stared at Bella incredulously. "What?" She asked in shock and continued to stare wide eyed at Bella, as if she had just noticed her presence.

"Would someone _please_ explain to me what is going on?" Carlisle was so confused. His one time friend was married to his son's fiancée and said fiancée had no idea who he or her affianced were. He didn't even know what had brought it on. He was distressed, worried, angry, betrayed and confused. He wanted answers so he knew who he should feel what for and why everything was so crazy and fucked up.

Fucked up. That brought to mind the acronym I'd heard in so many minds. FINE. My standard reply to all queries about my health these days. Fucked up. Insecure. Neurotic. Emotional. An apt description of my mental health. I almost burst into hysterical laughter but realized that it would be the final proof that I was completely _not_ fine.

Thankfully since vampires didn't change no one could tell how close I was to madness. That I was teetering on the edge and at times afraid that I'd fallen over. My hair was more disordered than usual true. My eyes were coal black from hunger-I hadn't fed since _that_ night. My state of dress could be described as dishabille. I had worn the same clothes for weeks and they were the worse for wear. And yet I occasioned little remark. Only my family were concerned and they didn't know the half of it…

This time it was Aro's voice that interrupted my feverish contemplations-a feeble attempt to try and distract myself from everything that was wrong with me, and the very obvious, incredibly dire situation at hand. "Isabella awoke from a night's sleep and she didn't have any memory whatsoever of her past, or who she even was. On that same day she found out she was pregnant." How could such a whispery voice be so grating? "Obviously the pregnancy is not normal…if you look at her she looks about nine months, however, she is only a month and two weeks along…a half-human half-vampire child. Mine." _Hah. Dream on. As if she would lie with you. Wrinkled and weak. You horrified her when first she saw you, do you truly believe that she would lower herself to sleep with you?_ Despite my skepticism and black rage I hung on Aro's every word. I figured if this was a dream I might as well not waste it.

Then the realization hit me, and my photographic memory, sharpened by pleasure, pain, guilt and despair, transported me back to that night -exactly one month and two weeks ago today. Everything was so clear, so fresh; it was as if that day had imprinted itself on me. _The way her soft skin felt under my questing fingers, the way her back arched when I touched her in the most intimate of ways, the vibration of her throat as soft moans escaped her lips…my razor sharp teeth inching ever closer to the pulsing vein in her neck._

I shuddered. What I had done was despicable but the methods didn't matter. What did was the end result. That baby was _mine_. Bella was _mine_. I _would_ have her back in my arms. I'd fight to the death if I had to…

_Death. I am dead and a bringer of death. I almost killed my Bella, my love._ All too quickly the memory of her tear-stained cheeks pressed cruelly into my mind. I nearly moaned with grief and guilt. I was sick with shame and self loathing.

I had hurt her, and she had found a way to forget the pain I had inflicted.

I was a monster.

_But so is he_.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not the characters nor the books the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. I just created this FICTION!**

**Beta and re-worded by**: **Phantom-writer3739 **[Awesome-est Beta ever]

**Playlist: System: Chester of Linkin Park**

**A/N:** So this was a chapter taken from the original sequel to MD: Forgotten Lust this was original chapter 4 but as I've mentioned I'm re-writing [with the big help of my Beta] the story that will be posted in late May 09 or in the summer of 09. Please review and tell me what you would like to see in the sequel.

**-Scarlet**


End file.
